


The Meaning of Home

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [52]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Hashirama would never ask Obito to return to a place that means nothing to him. All he asks is that they build something all their own.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	The Meaning of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314467)

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” Hashirama teased as he slid his arms around the man waiting for him, resplendent against the rich colors of a golden sunset. Something primal and deep purred inside of him when Obito leaned back in to the embrace without any of the loud protests that had marked the beginning of their relationship.

“If you don’t want to meet with me then just stay home,” his lover grumbled half-heartedly.

At this point Hashirama was confident enough in the bond they had formed to know that much of Obito’s attitude and aloofness was little more than bravado. Underneath the bluster and the protests lay a man who yearned for human touch just as much as anyone else. Probably more considering the scars marring an entire half of his body. Despite the months Hashirama had spent pursuing him and the year since he had finally won a place in the man’s heart Obito still questioned his own worth with alarming frequency.

“Funny you should bring that up,” Hashirama murmured. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Something about…your home?”

“It could be our home.” His voice was soft, a little unsure, and he couldn’t tell whether that or the words themselves were what made his partner stiffen in his arms.

Obito pulled away gently only so he could turn around. He easily accepted the gesture when Hashirama reached out to wind their fingers together but did not offer anything more, expression cautious.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Ah, I was thinking. Well, I mean, I’ve been reading through a lot of those history books again. You know how surprised I was to find out the first time that it really was me who founded this whole village and it – I still can’t tell you what that means to me. I was just a kid when I dreamed of a place where I could keep the last of my precious people safe.” Hashirama bit his lip, overwhelmed with emotion at the thought that he really had accomplished that.

Here in the future they had been thrown in to the cliff where he had sat and made such big impossible dreams now overlooked a flourishing village where dozens of clans had come together to uphold those same ideals. Tobirama was safe here. Children from so many families could be safe here. But there was only one thing missing to make this world a paradise beyond anything he could have ever imagined back then as an innocent child.

“Now that I have that dream I want to make sure that _all_ of my precious people are safe. I know you’re strong, you’ve proven that you can make it on your own, but you don’t have to. Come with me.”

“Come with you?” Obito’s breath hitched.

“Yes. I know your story and I know the idea might be scary. But you belong there because you belong with me. It can be…” Hashirama bit his lip then let it go to give a shy smile. “We can make a home together.”

“Home,” his partner echoed, soft and hesitant but filled with that same yearning that shone through each time he tried to hide how much he enjoyed getting hugs.

There was so much weight in that one word that Hashirama couldn’t help but hold his breath. It had taken him a long time to earn the trust of learning about Obito’s past, the friends he had made and the accident that lost him one of his eyes, now safely carried by another. Asking him to return to the village was asking him to reveal that he was alive to all the people who’d thought him dead for years now. It was a lot to ask. But it was also a lot to offer. The idea of home was one that Obito had given up on when he gave up on the idea that anyone could ever love him with a body half made up of cells from another man.

Hashirama's own cells, to be exact, but that was a whole other can of worms that they had also dealt with already.

“Please come home,” he urged softly, tugging his partner closer. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Obito’s answer came not in the form of words but in the form of a desperate kiss that conveyed all of the messy confusing emotions he had never been very good at sorting through. In that one kiss Hashirama could read everything he needed to know. Today he would take his precious person back to the village where they could make a home together in a place that would never mean to them what others expected. Hashirama may have been the founder of this place in another life but in this timeline it was nothing more than the garden he had stumbled upon already cultivated. And though Obito may have been born there he had lost all sense of kinship when he nearly lost his life.

But that didn’t mean they could not still make it their own. Fingers still entwined, Hashirama pulled away to step back in the direction he had come from and triumphed in his heart when Obito followed despite the fear shadowed in that one pretty eye. Whatever awaited them in Konoha they would face it the way Hashirama knew that they were meant to. Together.


End file.
